


Take to the Skies

by Angel_Cakes243



Series: Under a Nightfury's Wing [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragon Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Flying, Protective Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Cakes243/pseuds/Angel_Cakes243
Summary: Eith his wings now at full strength for his maturity, Toothless takes hiccup out to fly for the first time.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Series: Under a Nightfury's Wing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1451305
Kudos: 16





	Take to the Skies

Hiccup was sitting at his desk, sketching up new ideas for Toothless's fin. His wings were lazily flapping, since toothless said he needed to build up strength in them. His back ached with the angle he was sitting mixed with the added weight of his wings. He stretched, arching his back with his arms above his head as his wings stretched straight up. He heard Toothless rumble from his bed.

_'You need to learn how to use them soon Hiccup.'_ Hiccup hummed and turned to look at Toothless.

"I don't think I like that idea. Can't they just be decorative?" Toothless huffed and rolled his eyes.

_'No. The can't. Come on, we're going out flying.'_ Hiccup groaned, slumping into his chair. He slid down until he slid into the floor. Toothless glared and growled, causing the dragon in Hiccup to slink back, a soft, apologetic chirp escaping his lips.

So, he got up and stood next to Toothless, his wings slumped and trembling softly. Toothless lucked him and nuzzle his head into the dragonling. This caused Hiccup to preen and chirp happily under the attention. 

When they walked down, they grabbed the attention of Valka and Stoic.

"Where are you going son?" Stoic asked, looking up from the dieing embers of the fire. Hiccup just flapped his wings gently, only able to speak Dragonese at the moment. He turned to Toothless excitedly.

_**'Can they come too brother? Please!? I promise I'll work extra hard on flying today! Please let them come!'**_ Toothless huffed and gestured for the adults to follow them. 

They walked until they came to a cliff near Mildew's house, but not on his property. The ocean waves crashed against the rock at the base of the cliff. Hiccup froze before he could get to the edge. Toothless looked back.

_'Hiccup, come on. We can'tstand here all day.'_

**_'But... That's water.'_ **

_'Hiccup, you promised that you would fly today.'_

The dragonling frowned, wings shaking harder with every crash of the wave. But he was able to get the courage to walk up next to his brother.

Valka and Stoic watched as the dragon taught their son some basic wing flaps. Hiccup was even able to make it a few inches off the ground. It was sweet to watch.

Until Toothless hit Hiccup with his tail, causing the other to fall off the cliff.

Valka and Stoic ran to the cliff's edge.

"Toothless! Go get him!" Toothless didn't move, just kept looking at the free falling figure. Suddenly, Hiccup got the hint, because his wings sprung open, causing the wind gust from the waves to push him back up. He flapped his wings and chirpped happily. 

**_'I did it Toothless!'_ **

_'I knew you could you useless reptile."_ He Warbled a laugh as Hiccup rolled his eyes. He was still flying, his wings flapping strongly every once in a while. He landed on the grass and beamed, his wings up towards the sky happily. Valka smiled as her son and his dragon launched themselves in the air. She beamed as the screech of a night fury's wings rang twice as loud through the village, signaling that the two were diving. They flew quickly, right over top of Mildew's house. It shook the building, causing the old man to come out and yell at the two night fury dragons.

"You stop dragon! And now that blasted boy is one of you! Stay away from my house!" He stormed inside, grumbling as he did. Hiccup laughed and landed, clearly tired as he leaned on Toothless. The dragon picked up Hiccup, walking home.

Valka smiled. She was glad her son had someone he could relise one, especially since that someone was a dragon.


End file.
